It's before the hurricane stopped the world for me
by fragilepixie
Summary: ONE SHOT! Alice/Jasper fanfic. SUMMARY: Jasper is never completed without Alice. Alice left before Jasper could know it... How can Jasper cope up with his emotions if Alice is gone?... it's going to be a happy ending... right?


**So... it's my first time here... i wish you would like my story...**

**it's A Twilight Fanfiction... Alice && Jasper; for they deserve so much more! :))**

It's before the hurricane stopped the world for me...{ONESHOT}

Jasper's POV

Why did she leave me? Even though i can still feel love on her, why did she leave without any word? I don't know if we'll ever be the same again. I keep thinking that everything will be fine, but it doesn't help me progress. Alice is the one that found me in my darkest nightmares. She doesn't care at all even though i can hurt her. She didn't leave me, she stood by me in all my failures, hard times and through the pressure. Alice is my wife, she's the love of my life, she's my soulmate. I can't take this anymore... My head is spi---.

'Edward, stop reading my MIND!' i shouted in my head. I heard Edward downstairs shouting 'I'm sorry.' Even though Edward can read minds, he can't understand my feelings. He sometimes tries to help me but it never helped at all. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme tried to help me too, but this is too much for me. Sometimes i wish i could just DIE! Again. Alice has been gone just two weeks before our 'anniversary.' What is this all about? Why did she leave? It doesn't really matte---.

'For the SECOND TIME! Edward! Please. STOP reading MY MIND!' i shouted in my head again. As for this one, i decided to go downstairs and just warn Edward about this nonsense he was doing. I came crashing down the staircase and see Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett on the living room. I just decided to calm my nerves down for little bit for even i, can't really use my own ability to stop myself from massive distraction.

'Edward! How many times do i have to tell you? STOP READING MY MIND!' i shouted in front of him. It's not the right time to even bother the other 4 vampires in the living room.

'You're doing what, Edward? You're reading Jasper's mind? How dare you do that?' i heard Carlisle lecture Edward about this situation.

'I'm sorry... To tell you the truth, Alice is... Oh, I can't tell you.' Edward said looking on the floor, kind of ashamed and confused at the same time. What's this all about? What concern this to Alice?  
'What? What's with the Alice thing? What's happening? Why can't you tell me?!' i shouted in the top of my lunges.

'Well, please don't exaggerate things okay?! I can read minds right? Alice, well i can read Alice's mind right now and she's telling me that don't tell you about anything.' Edward said with a low but catchy voice.

'What? You know EVERYTHING? Can you just tell me? I won't overreact, i promise.' I said calming Edward's mind and also mine. What's happening? Edward knows everything and i don't?!

'Okay, don't intend to follow her, when i told you everything okay?! Alice is going to KILL me... AGAIN!' Edward muttered.

'Yeah!' that's all i can say. I want to know everything!

'Alice, she's in the hands of the Volturi's... I'm so sorry Jasper. Well, yeah, she's in the hands of the Volturi's because she saved our lives. She saved us. She's hold as a prisoner. She's been suffering, A LOT. You're the only one that is on her mind right now. And she wanted to know what's on your mind, Jasper i'm sorry. That's why i always read your mind. She still loves you. I told her everything you've been thinking of. I'm really sorry! That's everything, i guess.' Edward said without stopping.

I felt like the whole world turned it's back on me. Alice trade her life just to save us and i can't do aything about it. Then suddenly i felt love again. What's this. I felt love, pain and joy right now. Who's emanating this emotions? Suddenly someone stood infront of the door. I stared at the tiny creature, its fragile-looking face... I remembered, it was 'my' ALICE! She came back.

'ALICE!, oh Alice, my dear.' Everyone greeted her, homecoming. But she was hurt. My precious Alice was hurt. Her face full of scars, her whole body, it's full of bruises. How can i let her go just like that? She suffered a lot.

'Alice, what did they do to you?' Esme suddenly asked. The emotions coming from her is her care and love for her. She doesn't want anyone of us to be hurt.

'I'm--- They made me suffer a lot.' Alice muttered while forcing a smile. Ofcourse i know that. In a split second, i realized i was the only one that is not beside and welcoming her.

'They let me go. I guess they still have their 'hearts' burried in their chest. They said, it's enough for me, they said i had enough... After all they made me suffer so much.' she said while holding some kind of necklace... And i recognized it very fast for i was the one that gave it to her. But ofcourse, i'm still surprised... I don't know what to do. I started walking towards her, and the others making way for me. I still don't know what to say. This is real, she's real! My Alice is here. She came back.

'Hey...' Alice whispered. Everybody went away and left us in the living room. I was still shocked in this happening. After i've heard everything and thought of killing myself... She suddenly appeared.

'Alice... I--- I don't know what to say... I really am. I thought you'll be gone fore---' before i could finish the sentence, i felt cold lips on mine and yet it still made my body warm, as if i'm alive again. I responded to this for this is the thing that i have been missing for weeks. She's the true other half of me. I can't refuse anything she does. She's my life! Then she parted her lips from mine.

'Jazz... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I was too naive. I didn't know i could hurt you this much. I only wanted your safety and i... Well, i just want you to be safe. I'm really sorry.' she said those words with sincerety. I hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around my waist as i wrapped her whole body, still being careful because i might break her instantly. But i'm not kidding. She's too fragile-looking...

'I love you, Jazz!' she said.

'I love you too, ALICE! && I will love you forever !'

**~END~**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**please review!;]**


End file.
